Aiga
Aiga was the merged tribe from Survivor: Samoa. Even with the numbers advantage that the original Foa Foa members had, the Galu alliance was way stronger and united in terms of their approach and end goal of the merge. Blindsides and betrayals were common after the tie put on alliance in a power position but one underdog overcame all adversity whilst two castaways found love. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Amy, a feisty and outspoken former Scottish kissogramme. *Carrie, a travel agent who spends her spare time travelling the world. *Crimson, a shy goth who speaks fluent Icelandic and despite her appearance, is actually compassionate and friendly. *Devin, an injury prone hopeless romantic who is known by his friends for his constant failed dates. *Hillary, an American actress, singer and young mother to her son. *Jacques, a disgraced Canadian figure skater after purposefully dropping his partner. *Jaymi, part of an English boy band and a fan of tattoos. *Jen, an excitable world renowned fashion blogger. *Joe, a jewellery designer with surfer boyish charms despite never being near the water. *Rory, a trained nurse who specialises in assisting comatosed patients. *Stephanie, a part-time college student and fitness model with a temper. Tribe History The Aiga tribe was formed on Day 18 with the original Foa Foa members having a numbers advantage of six compared to Galu's five. However, neither original tribe had allegiance holistically to one another. Amy and Rory, who were the power couple back at Foa Foa decided to align with Joe and Jaymi who they saw as the most valuable Galu members for the time being. They also saw Carrie and Jen as easy numbers and people who they were super loyal to previously. Hillary meanwhile, was kept in the loop of the majority's plans by Joe and he told her to make friends with Foa Foa outcasts to isolate Amy and Rory later on. She then aligned with Stephanie, who was isolated for being abrasively loud. Devin meanwhile aligned with Crimson and Jacques to have a connection with the others who were just unlucky. At the first merged tribal council, Crimson, Jacques and Devin voted for Stephanie, Hillary and Stephanie voted for Jacques but the majority led by Amy, Rory and Joe made Crimson the first member of the jury. Jaymi and Hillary then brought along Jacques and Stephanie into a new alliance where the Galu pair were told by Joe to throw the votes to Devin. The rest of the tribe meanwhile got rid of Jacques. Joe, Hillary, Devin and Jaymi reconnected without the knowledge of the Foa Foa tribe. Their goal at the time was to pull the wool under the former Foa Foa members eyes and when they had the majority, picked them off one by one. Jaymi and Hillary at the time then played to be in the minority and they aligned with Stephanie to vote for Jen whereas Amy and Rory's alliance voted out Stephanie. The Galu four couldn't bite their tongue for much longer and decided with a 4-4 split that it was time to react. The original Galu members voted for Jen whereas the Foa Foa four, seeing they had a chance to be fish in a barrel, all voted for Hillary. At the revote where Hillary and Jen were ineligible to vote, all castaways kept their vote the same except Carrie who switched her vote to Jen who she was closely aligned with, resulting in her elimination. Amy, Rory and Carrie were in the minority, but refused to go down fighting. The three talked to Hillary, Jaymi and Joe about changing the votes. Amy and Rory also continued their island romance, which peaked as Rory professed his love for her. The couple was truly in love but had to pretend they were a showmance to hide their powerful status in the game. The three Galu members were becoming cocky and wanted to blindside their own to create a resume for the Final Tribal Council. At tribal council, Devin was voted out and made the next member of the jury. Realising it was now a 3-3 split, Foa Foa felt better about their chance to continue the next few days. Hillary and Jaymi wanted to talk to Joe about getting rid of Rory and break the power couple, but it was clear that he was not with them. Joe, seeing that the Foa Foa members were better to keep instead of forcing another tie, voted out Hillary even though Hillary and Jaymi failed with their plan to get rid of Joe. Jaymi was now on the outs of the tribe and tried to get anyone else to get rid of Carrie for being a bit of a flipper. Carrie, seeing that she was being seen as less valuable, tried to get everyone else to get rid of Joe. However, neither individual was truly heard by Amy, Rory or Joe who all targeted Jaymi and finally rid of all Galu alliance members. It was clear at the Final Four however that the Foa Foa Three would take each other to the Final Tribal Council and leave Joe as the final jury member. This plan backfired because he won the final individual immunity challenge. Amy and Rory, as the power couple who were mainly oblivious, wouldn't target each other and Carrie was voted out as the only other option. At the Final Tribal Council, Amy, Joe and Rory campaigned for their right to win the title of Sole Survivor. Rory was reprimanded by most of the jury for not really contributing anything to the game and playing second fiddle to Amy. This resulted in him earning no jury votes and the title of Co Runner-Up. Amy was controlling the alliance that included Joe and Jaymi and some of the jury appreciated her willingness to make moves. However, when Joe revealed of the background alliance he had with the Galu members, the jury freaked out and so did Amy. in the end, Joe's underdog status as the sole Glau member earned him the title of Sole Survivor after earning jury votes from Crimson, Devin, Jacques, Jaymi and Hillary. Amy was given the title of Runner-Up after earning votes from Carrie, Jen and Stephanie. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Samoa Tribes